Extraction cleaners are well-known surface cleaning apparatuses for deep cleaning carpets and other fabric surfaces, such as upholstery. Most extraction cleaners or extractors comprise a fluid delivery system that delivers cleaning fluid to a surface to be cleaned and a fluid recovery system that extracts spent cleaning fluid and debris (which may include dirt, dust, stains, soil, hair, and other debris) from the surface. The fluid recovery system usually comprises a recovery tank, a nozzle adjacent the surface to be cleaned and in fluid communication with the recovery tank through a working air conduit, and a source of suction in fluid communication with the working air conduit to draw the cleaning fluid from the surface to be cleaned and through the nozzle and the working air conduit to the recovery tank. The recovery tank is often removably mounted on the extraction cleaner in order to remove the recovery tank for emptying.